The subject invention pertains to an improved binding composition for use with fiberglass. More specifically, the invention pertains to an improved curable composition comprising a mixture of an aldehyde or ketone and a salt of an inorganic acid. Once applied as a coating on the fiberglass, the binding composition is cured. The binder of the present invention is useful as a fully acceptable replacement for formaldehyde-based binders in non-woven fiberglass products, and actually provides a binder exhibiting improved physical properties.
Fiberglass binders have a variety of uses ranging from stiffening applications where the binder is applied to woven or non-woven fiberglass sheet goods and cured, producing a stiffer product; thermo-forming applications wherein the binder resin is applied to a sheet or lofty fibrous product, following which it is dried and optionally B-staged to form an intermediate but yet curable product; and to fully cured systems such as building insulation.
Fiberglass binders used in the present sense should not be confused with matrix resins which are an entirely different and non-analogous field of art. While sometimes termed “binders”, matrix resins act to fill the entire interstitial space between fibers, resulting in a dense, fiber reinforced product where the matrix must translate the fiber strength properties to the composite, whereas “binder resins” as used herein are not fully space-filling, but rather coat only the fibers, and particularly the junctions of fibers. Fiberglass binders also cannot be equated with paper or wood product “binders” where the adhesive properties are tailored to the chemical nature of the cellulosic substrates. Many such resins are not suitable for use as fiberglass binders. One skilled in the art of fiberglass binders would not look to cellulosic binders to solve any of the known problems associated with fiberglass binders.
Binders useful in fiberglass products generally require a low viscosity in the uncured state, yet possess characteristics so as to form a rigid thermoset polymeric binder for the glass fibers when cured. A low binder viscosity in the uncured state is required to allow the mat to be sized correctly. Also, viscous binders commonly tend to be tacky or sticky and hence they lead to the accumulation of fiber on the forming chamber walls. This accumulated fiber may later fall onto the mat causing dense areas and product problems.
From among the many thermosetting polymers, numerous candidates for suitable thermosetting fiberglass binder resins exist. However, binder-coated fiberglass products are often of the commodity type, and thus cost becomes a driving factor, generally ruling out resins such as thermosetting polyurethanes, epoxies, and others. Due to their excellent cost/performance ratio, the resins of choice in the past have been phenol-formaldehyde resins. Phenol-formaldehyde resins can be economically produced, and can be extended with urea prior to use as a binder in many applications. Such urea-extended phenol-formaldehyde binders have been the mainstay of the fiberglass industry for years, for example.
Over the past several decades however, minimization of volatile organic compound emissions (VOCs) and hazardous air pollutants (HAPS) both on the part of the industry desiring to provide a cleaner environment, as well as by Federal regulation, has led to extensive investigations into not only reducing emissions from the current formaldehyde-based binders, but also into candidate replacement binders. For example, subtle changes in the ratios of phenol to formaldehyde in the preparation of the basic phenol-formaldehyde resole resins, changes in catalysts, and addition of different and multiple formaldehyde scavengers, has resulted in considerable improvement in emissions from phenol-formaldehyde binders as compared with the binders previously used. However, with increasingly stringent Federal regulations, more and more attention has been paid to alternative binder systems which are free from formaldehyde.
One such candidate binder system employs polymers of acrylic acid as a first component, and a polyol such as triethanolamine, glycerine, or a modestly oxyalkylated glycerine as a curing or “crosslinking” component. The preparation and properties of such poly(acrylic acid)-based binders, including information relative to the VOC emissions, and a comparison of binder properties versus urea-formaldehyde binders is presented in “Formaldehyde-Free Crosslinking Binders For Non-Wovens,” Charles T. Arkins et al., TAPPI Journal, Vol. 78, No. 11, pages 161-168, Nov. 1995. The binders disclosed by the Arkins article, appear to be B-stageable as well as being able to provide physical properties similar to those of urea/formaldehyde resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,868 discloses fiberglass insulation products cured with a combination of a polycarboxy polymer, a-hydroxyalkylamide, and at least one trifunctional monomeric carboxylic acid such as citric acid. The specific polycarboxy polymers disclosed are poly(acrylic acid) polymers. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,582.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,990 discloses a fibrous glass binder which comprises a polycarboxy polymer, a monomeric trihydric alcohol and a catalyst comprising an alkali metal salt of a phosphorous-containing organic acid.
U.S. 2007/0142596 discloses binders comprised of a mixture of Maillard reactants. The reactants comprise a monosaccharide and an ammonium salt of a polycarboxylic acid.
Published European Patent Application EP 0 583 086 A1 appears to provide details of polyacrylic acid binders whose cure is catalyzed by a phosphorus-containing catalyst system as discussed in the Arkins article previously cited. Higher molecular weight poly(acrylic acids) are stated to provide polymers exhibiting more complete cure. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,661,213; 5,427,587; 6,136,916; and 6,221,973.
Some polycarboxy polymers have been found useful for making fiberglass insulation products. Problems of clumping or sticking of the glass fibers to the inside of the forming chambers during the processing, as well as providing a final product that exhibits the recovery and rigidity necessary to provide a commercially acceptable fiberglass insulation product, have been overcome. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,350. The thermosetting acrylic resins have been found to be more hydrophilic than the traditional phenolic binders, however. This hydrophilicity can result in fiberglass insulation that is more prone to absorb liquid water, thereby possibly compromising the integrity of the product. Also, the thermosetting acrylic resins now being used as binding agents for fiberglass have been found to not react as effectively with silane coupling agents of the type traditionally used by the industry increasing product cost. The addition of silicone as a hydrophobing agent results in problems when abatement devices are used that are based on incineration as well as additional cost. Also, the presence of silicone in the manufacturing process can interfere with the adhesion of certain facing substrates to the finished fiberglass material. Overcoming these problems will help to better utilize polycarboxy polymers in fiberglass binders.
Accordingly, in one aspect the present invention provides a novel, non-phenol-formaldehyde binder.
Another aspect of the invention provides a novel fiberglass binder which provides advantageous flow properties, the possibility of lower binder usage, the possibility of overall lower energy consumption, elimination of interference in the process by a silicone, and improved overall economics.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a binder for fiberglass having improved economics, while also enjoying improved physical properties. In addition, the present invention increases the sustainable portion of the binder and reduces the dependency on a fossil based source for the resin.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to the skilled artisan upon a review of the following description and the claims appended hereto.